Siege of Firebase Endriago
by Emperor's Forsaken
Summary: A Dark Angel Chapter of the First Legion is stuck on the planet without help, support, and against overwhelming odds. This tale follows Brother-Sergeant Ramiel and his squad of marines and how he feels, thinks of this on mess


For eight months we have been holding Firebase Endriago, against an unending horde of greenskins. Each day we lost a yard of land to the greenskins, until, we finally withdraw to Firebase Endriago. With the fleet gone, after taking terribly loses to the greenskin armada, we had nothing left. Only bolter guns, a few heavy emplacements, only three dozen vehicles and each other, we have been fighting has savage as orks and war hounds. Each day the of Asartes number starts to get smaller, a chapter five thousand strong, is now down to 2500 healthy active Astartes warriors. The orks have been relentless in their assault on the firebase, each day they get closer and closer to the firebase walls. We have already lost most of our outer trenches and only control a few inter trenches that haven't been over ran.

My name is Brother-Sergeant Ramiel and this is a tale of brotherhood, valor, courage, sacrifice, and duty. This is the story of the Seventh Chapter of the First Legion. The battle of Firebase Endriago

XXXXXX

'This is Overlord to all squads in sector Sigma, rally to sector gamma orks forces are pushing hard over there. We have lost all contact with squads five through ten. Assist them and report battle damage and causalities. Overlord out.'

Brother Ramiel just got the message over the company vox, after shooting to charging ork boyz. Ramiel's squad was the closest to sector gamma just half kilometer east of their position, the orks have been hitting the trenches hard with orks boyz and nobs trying to soften up the trenches for a main assault. The Astartes were holding out, but were starting to waver from the continuous attacks. Ramiel was taking out the orks by the dozens and thankfully they had a support squad with them that had two heavy bolter marines with them, with help slow the advance down a lot.

Seeing that the orks in their sector were starting to retreat from the overwhelming volleys of bolter rounds, Ramiel contacts his Company Master through company command vox.

'Master Nemiel permission to leave our sector to assist the squad over in sector gamma' asked Ramiel over the comm. Waiting for a reply with took later then Ramiel thought, maybe the Captains busy, but soon got his answer.

'Permission grant, a squad of siege breaker will on their way to assist you, also two more squads of tactical marines. That all I can spare, they will meet you in the sector and report to you. You them wisely, Nemiel out.' came the rough reply over the comm.

Ramiel feeling honored to be in command of three other squads, Ramiel's rallies his men and prepares to move out to reinforce the squad under assault from orks.

'Squad tactical pattern omega, watch your fields of fire and be on the look for stray orks. Brothers we will have three extra squads will meet us over in the sector let's try make a clear path for them.' Said Ramiel 'Loyal and Honor'.

'Loyal and Honor' they repeated. As they ran the half kilometer to the sector they ran into a few stray units of orks that look like they got lost in the battle. But that didn't last long as Ramiel and his squad cleaned that right up.

Just under five minutes they made to sector gamma. With was a hellhole, a bloody dual was going on between the orks and Astartes. They orks must have rush with an overwhelming force of ork boyz and nobs that skeleton crew of Astartes couldn't handle. Ramiel took in the scene, seeing his brothers fighting two or more orks in close combat, see them giving under the numbers and strength of the ork nobs and boyz. Ramiel watched has an ork nob executed one of his brothers and holdings this died brothers' had as if it was a trophy. Enraged Ramiel charged with a loud roar charging the nob that executed this brother, with his squad right on his heel the two sides collided.

Ramiel unleashed hell on the ork nob with his chainsword, chopping and slicing at the huge breast that had a thick skin. All around him the orks were starting to get pushed back, especially with reinforcements of the three squads Master Nemiel promised. The tide started to favor the Astartes. Maybe just maybe we could hold over long enough for reinforcements to arrive to the planet.

**Hey! Hopefully people see this and enjoy please review and tell if you want more. Also just before shit gets crazy, I DON'T OWN WARHAMMER AND ALL OF THIS IS WARHAMMER COMPANY'S SHIT EXECEPT THE CHARACTERS THEIR MINE! **

**Again hopefully you like and enjoy**

**Peace **


End file.
